Crossover HP E:FC : Fallen Star
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: ..ON HOLD.. Au Wenn es Dragonball/SailorMoon Crossovers giebt, dann darf ich auch ein Harry potter/Earth:Final Conflict schreiben. Da'an und Liam haben eineige Probleme mit ihrem Schattel, und landen in einer etwas anderen, düsteren HP Welt. Bitte R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Achtung, Harry Potter Earth:Final Conflict crossover, wer sich rantraut, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
AN: Ich brauche auch für die Story einen Beta- reader... ( Nicht mehr aktuell, hab schon jemanden Gefunden!!! (Yuhuuuuuuuu!!!!!!) Ganz ganz liebe Grüsse an Rattacrash, ich verdanke dir mein Leben..., wenn nicht das, dann aber Teil meiner Autorenehre.  
  
Fallen Star  
  
Crossover : Harry Potter –Earth :Final Conflict  
  
Summary: Lest und ihr wisst was passiert. Trotzdem: Liam und Da'an landen in einer Harry Potter Welt. Achtung AU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Das Übliche, die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich will auch keinen Verdienst mit meinen Stories machen,...etc.  
  
PS: Dieser Disclaimer wird nicht mehr wiederholt, bin zu faul... Außerdem, was bringt´s denn schon, ihr kennt es ja längst!!!  
  
Ch0  
  
Hallöchen liebe Leute!!!  
  
Das hier ist ein Chapter "Authors Note", auch wenn ich solche Unterbrechungen nicht für gut heisse, fühle ich mich langsam aber sicher gezwungen eine Erklärung über die Charaktere dieser Geschichte zu geben. Begründung: KEIN SCHWEIN HAT SICH BISHER DIE MÜHE GEMACHT UND HAT MEINE GESCHICHTE GELESEN, GESCHWEIGE DENN EINE REVIEW GESCHRIEBEN!!!!!!!  
  
Ich gebe es ja zu, die eine Review ist von meiner Schwester... Wollte mir einen Gefallen tun.  
  
Nun dann mal zum Inhalt dieses, ab jetzt, ersten Chapters.  
  
Wie ihr von der Inhaltsangabe wisst handelt es sich bei dieser Geschichte um ein Crossover. (Def: Charaktere aus verschiedenen Geschichten werden in ein und demselben Fic zusammengemischt (Mehr oder minder))  
  
Fangen wir mit den weniger bekannten Personen an. Zo'or, Da'an, Liam und Sandoval stammen aus der TV-show ‚Earth: Final Conflict', die in Deutschland in den Jahren 1999 und 2000 unter dem Titel: ‚Mission Erde' auf VOX ausgestrahlt wurde. Es handelt sich dabei um SiFi, eine Alienserie, oder wie ihr es sonst nennen wollt. Die Taelons (Aliens), Wesen die aus blauschimmernder Energie bestehen, kommen auf die Erde im Jahre 2008 (falls ich mich nicht irre...) und suchen nach einem Verbündeten um ihren Krieg gegen die Jaridian (andere Alien)zu gewinnen und noch wichtiger, ihre aussterbende Rasse vor der kompletten Vernichtung zu bewahren. Diese Aliens haben einen Führer, König, Diktator, Präsident... des oberen Rates (Synode), namens Zo'or. Zo'or ist Sohn/ Tochter... (Die Alien sind ungeschlechtlich, ich sehe sie allerdings als weiblich an) Kind von Da'an, der "Nordamerikaniche Companion" (bzw Botschafter), und ist sich nicht immer ganz einig mit ihrem Elter (siehe Charakterisierung). Diese "Companions" haben alle einen menschlichen Beschützer, Zo'or ( Agent Sandoval; Da'an ( Major Liam Kincaid.  
  
Charakterisierung:  
  
Zo'or: "Führer der Synode" und letztgeborene, deshalb jüngste Taelon (ca. 1000 Jahre alt) ist Da'ans einziges, lebendes Kind, teilt aber deren Auffassungen und Konzepte nicht. Sie ist kalt, hinterhältig, herrschsüchtig, kalkulierend und neigt zu Intrigen. Alle Mittel sind ihr recht um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, angeblich: Das Überleben und Wohl aller Taelons. Im Grunde nutzt sie die Menschen, die sie als eine niedere Species sieht, und ihr eigenes Volk nur aus um sich kaltblütig zu bereichern und sich ihre Launen /Wünsche/... zu erfüllen.  
  
Agent Ronald Sandoval: Ein Asiate mit geheimnisvoller Vergangenheit, der über Leichen geht um seine Pläne zu beenden(nicht immer, aber immer öfter). Er ist Zo'ors Attaché und gibt sich loyal, obwohl er seine eigenen Pläne für die Taelons hat. Da'ans und Liams Todfeind.  
  
Da'an: Ein Taelon von dem man wenig weiß, und noch weniger erahnen kann. Sie hüllt sich selbst in Geheimnisse und verschweigt die meistens wichtigen Dinge. Da'an gibt an, die Menschen verstehen zu wollen, und alles zu tun um ihnen zu helfen (obwohl man manchmal seine Zweifel haben kann...). Sie ist eigentlich ein sehr friedvolles Gemüt, das aber Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen kann um ihre Liebsten, Zo'or (egal was sie tut, und wie oft sie schon versucht hat Da'an umzubringen), Boone, ihr vorheriger Beschützer,(der dann doch leider gestorben ist) und teilweise auch Liam(anfangs ja, hinterher gibt's zu große Meinungsverschiedenheiten...) aus der Klemme zu helfen.  
  
Major Liam Kincaid: Ein Kimera (andere Aliens die von den Taelons ausgerottet wurden)-Mensch- Mischling. Er wird zu Anfang der zweiten Staffel geboren, und ist innerhalb 24 Stunden erwachsen. Sein außerirdischer Vater Ha'gel und seine Mutter (irdisch) sterben, der einzige der ihm noch bleibt ist sein irdischer Vater, der nichts von seinem Sohn weiß, Agent Ronald Sandoval. Liam wird Führer des untergründigen Widerstandes gegen die Taelon, obwohl er Da'ans Beschützer ist.(Die Außerirdische weiß übrigens von Liams kleinem Nebenjob). Liam ist ein sehr führsorglicher Mensch, der es gerne allen recht machen würde.  
  
So, mehr braucht man eigentlich nicht zu wissen um die Story zu verstehen. Nun, ja, doch... es handelt sich um eine AU (Alternative Universe) Geschichte, in der die eigentlich sterilen Taelons Kinder kriegen können, und das mit Menschen (2/3 Menschen um genau zu sein). Außerdem habe ich die Geschehnisse der Serie kurzerhand mal ignoriert und gehe davon aus, dass es das 5. Harry Potter Buch nicht gegeben hat, genauso wenig die darauf folgenden (egal was da noch drin stehen wird...).  
  
Und nun zu den bekannteren Charakteren: Die aus Harry Potter. Muss ich da wirklich viel erklären??? Wenn ja, dann lest die Bücher statt dieses Fanfic und amüsiert euch schön...!!!  
  
Nun, ich hoffe jetzt entschließt sich endlich mal jemand die Geschichte zu lesen und mal' ne Review zu schreiben... Sonst verzweifle ich noch. Das könnt ihr doch einer armen Fanficautorin wie mir, nicht antun! Das wäre gemein!!!!!!!!  
  
Na dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen, aure senda, eure Lucius oder auch Sa'ad. (lest mein Bio zu weiteren Fragen, oder e-mailed mir) 


	2. Chapter 2

CH1  
  
Für Summary, Disclaimer und Anderes, seht im ersten Chapy nach...   
  
"Da'an, bist du dir sicher, dass du die Reise zum Mutterschiff per Shuttle machen willst? Wäre es nicht einfacher das Portal zu nehmen?" Liam sah die Außerirdische besorgt an. Das Mutterschiff stand gerade im Orbit über England und, während eine Portalreise wenige Sekunden gedauert hätte, so mussten sie mit einem Shuttle, auch wenn sie der ID-Antrieb viel schneller reisen ließ, mindestens mit eineinhalb Stunden Flug rechnen.  
  
"Ich möchte kein Risiko für unser Kind eingehen, Liam. Du weißt wie gefährlich Portalreisen für schwangere Taelons sind." Da'an lächelte ihren Beschützer an. Sie hätte es, bei ihrer Landung auf der Erde vor sechs Jahren, niemals für möglich gehalten, sich auf diesem Planeten zu verlieben. Schon gar nicht in einen vierjährigen Kimeramischling mit dem Aussehen eines erwachsenen Menschen. Aber wie das Schicksal so spielt, war ihre anfängliche Freundschaft an den Gefühlen die sie für einander empfanden zu Bruch gegangen, und nur nach einem sehr schmerzvollen "Erwachen" waren sie in der Lage gewesen, sich ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Nach einer sehr intimen Hochzeit über dem Hauptquartier der Widerstandsbewegung in der Sankt Pauls Kirche und mit den Oberhäuptern der illegalen Organisation als Gästen und Zeugen, hatte für Da'an ein anstrengendes Doppelleben begonnen. Einerseits blieb sie ihrer Rasse, den Taelons, so treu wie möglich und arbeitete weiterhin als Nordamerikanische Companion. Andererseits, auch wenn sie schon früher als anonyme Informantin tätig gewesen war, hatte sie als Ehefrau des Widerstandsanführers, die wichtigste Rolle als Doppelagentin übernommen. Mit ihrer unerwarteten Schwangerschaft hatte sie sich mehr und mehr von den Taelons zurückgezogen, bis gestern ihre Tochter Zo'or als Synodenführerin eine Erklärung von ihr verlangt hatte.  
  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du überhaupt aufs Mutterschiff willst" Liam schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das habe ich dir schon erklärt. Zo'or verlangt von mir eine Rechtfertigung für meine Distanzierung von der Synode und der Taelongemeinschaft. Oder, wie sie es benannt hat: ‚Diese deine Geheimnistuerei'. Du kennst sie, Liam. Sie wird sich diesmal nicht mit einer, per Kommunikator übertragenen, Ausrede zufrieden geben." Sie verstaute gerade noch eine kleine Reisetasche im Laderaum des Shuttles. Seitdem sie schwanger war wollte sie keine Risiken mehr eingehen und versorgte sich mit allen Notwendigen für das Überleben ihres Kindes, bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt aus der Botschaft tat. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Liam um, der neben dem Pilotensitz stand." Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass sie ein Recht darauf hat zu erfahren, dass sie Schwester wird. Solche Sachen sollte man ihr möglichst persönlich beibringen. Du weißt, sie tendiert zum "Überreagieren"." Da'an grinste, "Gehen wir?"  
  
Liam half seiner Frau, auf den Rücksitz zu kommen, setzte sich dann auf den Pilotensitz und startete das Fluggefährt. Kurz bevor sie auf ID gingen, leuchtete unbemerkt ein Teil des Linken Antriebes auf.  
  
AN: Ende erstes Chapy!!!! Ich weiß, schön kurz und knapp... und überhaupt nichts mit Harry Potter zu tun! Für den der's nicht weiß, dies sind die Charaktere aus E:FC, die muss ich doch erstmal vorstellen, und wie bitte stellt ihr euch eine Geschichte ohne Einleitung vor... Nun denn, die nächsten Chapys kommen bald, und ich muss euch warnen, die erste Hälfte der Geschichte ist eher E:FC gerichtet... ihr werdet´s ja dann schon sehen :P ! Nochmals vielen, vielen Dank an meine super Betaleserin Rattacrash. Am liebsten würde ich dir sagen: I love you, aber nur, wenn du dann nicht beleidigt bist. Ich hoffe es hat euch bisher gefallen, eure Lucius ... oder Sa'ad? Beides, wir sind ja ein und die selbe Person! Bye!!!! Aure Senda!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch2  
  
Für Summary, Disclaimer und Anderes, seht im ersten Chapy nach...   
  
Das Shuttle kam abrupt zu einem Stop und seine Insassen wurden heftig durchgeschüttelt. "Oh Scheiße!"fluchte Liam. Er rieb die blauen Flecken, die er sich zugezogen hatte als er gegen eine der Shuttlehalterungen geprallt war. Er hörte Da'an mühsam ein und aus atmen und drehte sich in Windeseile zu seiner Gemahlin um.  
  
„Ist etwas passiert? Geht es dir gut?"Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Da'an hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte ihren Atem wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, als sie beruhigend eine Hand hob.  
  
„Es war nur der Schreck, Liam, nur der Schreck. Es geht uns gut."Sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln hervor. Er dankte allen bekannten und unbekannten Kräften die ihre Hand im Spiel gehabt hatten dafür, dass nicht passiert war. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz und begann nach der Ursache, für das Fehlverhalten des Shuttles zu suchen.  
  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft was passiert ist... Ich kann keine Anomalie feststellen", berichtete er nach einer Weile. Daraufhin begab er sich in den hinteren Teil und setzte sich neben Da'an. Diese kuschelte sich in seine Arme und schien vollends beruhigt zu sein. Liam konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er über die Rundungen ihres Bauches strich. Er würde Vater werden.  
  
Das Geräusch der anspringenden Motoren rüttelte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. "Es scheint, als müsse ich nach unserer Rückkehr noch ein Hühnchen mit so manch einem Techniker rupfen!"sagte er lächelnd. Da'an schmunzelte und ließ ihn sich wieder auf den Pilotensitz begeben. „Meine lieben Passagiere, in wenigen Minuten werden wir das Taelon-Mutterschiff erreicht haben. Wir bitten sie trotzdem auf ihren Plätzen sitzen zu bleiben, sich anzuschnallen und den Rest des Höllenfluges zu genießen. Wir möchten sie zudem auch noch inständig bitten, den Freudentanz über das eigene Überleben, bis nach der sicheren Landung auf einem der Decks des Mutterschiffes zu verschieben. Wir danken für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und freuen uns sie NICHT wieder sehen zu müssen."Liam mimte einen Stuart, bevor er wieder Kurs auf das Mutterschiff nahm. Unerwartet umgab sie ein grelles Licht, worauf ein ohrenbetäubender Knall folgte. Daraufhin setzten die Antriebe zum zweiten Mal aus, die ID- Blase die sie vorher im All gehalten hatte, plazte und das Fluggefährt raste mit immer größer werdender Geschwindigkeit in die Erdatmosphäre. In letzter Minute konnte Liam das Shuttle noch halbwegs stabilisieren, was den harten Aufprall auf der Erdoberfläche dennoch nicht verhindern konnte. Das Letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte, als er wieder erwachte, war der schmerzende Aufschlag auf dem Boden. Liam stand auf; er wunderte wie er solch einen Sturz mit nur wenigen Kratzern und Prellungen überstanden hatte und sah sich dann vorsichtig um. Er stand auf einer Waldlichtung, wenige Meter von den Überresten des Shuttles entfernt. Es war stockdunkle Nacht und das schwache Licht der Sterne reichte kaum aus, damit er seine Umgebung identifizieren konnte. Plötzlich fielen ihm Da'an und das werdende Kind wieder ein. Er rannte panisch auf das Shuttle zu und traf eine ohnmächtige Außerirdische an. Liam zog seine Gemahlin vorsichtig aus dem Shuttle und bettete sie auf dem Waldboden. Sie schien keine äußerlichen Schäden davongetragen zu haben. Dann holte er die Tasche aus dem Lagerraum und beschloss, wenn auch sehr zu seinem Widerwillen, Da'an eine Prise „Kryss" zu geben, woraufhin die Taelon erwachte.  
  
„Was...ist?"stammelte die Außerirdische, hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf und streichelte mit der anderen über ihren Bauch.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht,"Liam sah sie unsicher an, „ Wir haben eine Bruchlandung erlitten, soviel steht fest."  
  
„Ist dir etwas passiert?"Da'an sah ihren Ehemann besorgt an. Eine warme Brise wehte, unbemerkt von den beiden Besuchern, durch den Wald und brachte eine Vorahnung von Magie und Dunkelheit mit sich.  
  
„Nein, ich habe einen tüchtigen Schutzengel, muss ich sagen. Und dir?"  
  
Sie stützte sich an ihm ab und setzte sich hin. „Dem Kind geht es gut, es scheint, dass Schutzengel vererbar sind."Sie kicherte, musste aber schmerzerfüllt blinzeln. „Mir ist nur etwas schwindlig, das ist alles."  
  
Bevor Liam noch etwas sagen konnte ertönte in der Ferne ein markerschütternder, weiblicher Schrei. Er sah seine Frau noch einmal an, sie nickte, stand auf und rannte los.  
  
AN: So, nun auch Chapy zwei da !!!! Und Magie wurde schon erwähnt... oh..... mein (e) Gott...Göttin(besser) bin ich aber sarkastisch. Nun gut, ihr dürft jetzt erst einmal raten wer da geschrien hat. Ihr könnt ja Wetten abschließen was geschehen wird (uahahahahaha (unglaublich fies)) Mal sehen wer Recht hatte. Ich kenne die Antwort ja schon :p, die nächsten Chapys sind ja schon geschrieben... auf Papier (irre fies loslach) muss ich nur noch tippen (huhuhu). Ich hoffe ihr habt dieses hier genossen und wartet fieberhaft auf das nächste (Hilfe bin ich fies drauf(keine sorge, normaler weise bin ich nicht so)).  
  
Aure Senda, Eure Sa'ad!  
  
Und Rattacrash ewig in Ehren haltend, für das Betalesen, versteht sich. 


	4. Chapter 4

CH3  
  
Für Summary, Disclaimer und Anderes, seht im ersten Chapy nach...   
  
Liam huschte von Schatten zu Schatten, vorsichtig um so wenig Geräusche zu machen wie möglich. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er bei der Quelle des Schreies angekommen war .Ohne Vorwarnung sah er zwischen den Bäumen eine junge Frau hervor rennen, die direkt auf ihn zukam. Hinter ihr her konnte er in der Nähe mehrere große Gestallten erkennen, die mit ihm unbekannten Waffen auf die Frau schossen. Als sie sein Versteck erreicht hatte, trat Liam kurz aus den Schatten und zog sie am Arm mit zurück in die Sicherheit der Dunkelheit. Kurz darauf huschten mindestens ein halbes Dutzend in Schwarz gehüllte Gestallten mit weißen Masken an ihnen vorbei. Sie hatte ihn angewiesen sich nicht zu bewegen, und stand selbst regungslos und hoch konzentriert vor ihm. Plötzlich tauchte eine dieser vermummten Gestallten vor ihnen auf und der Companionbeschützer zuckte unfreiwillig zusammen. Die Gestallt drehte sich zu ihnen um, schien durch sie hindurch, einen Punkt der Baumrinde zu fixieren, drehte sich aber nach endlosen Sekunden wieder um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Es vergingen noch mehrere Minuten bis die junge Frau erleichtert aufatmete. „Danke", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Dann drehte sie sich zum ersten Mal um und begutachtete ihren Retter. Ein großer, junger Mann, schätzungsweise zwischen 25 und 30 Jahre alt, mit dunkelblonden Haaren und eine schwarze Lederjacke über den Schultern. Er sah sie etwas verdutzt an.  
  
„Es ist nicht gerade sicher, hier stehen zu bleiben. Wir sollten verschwinden bevor DIE wiederkommen."Sie zeigte in die Richtung in die die schwarzen Gestallten verschwunden waren und wollte schon in die entgegengesetzte Richtung losmarschieren, da meinte Liam: „Ich kann noch nicht gehen. Da ist noch jemand der Hilfe braucht."  
  
Die junge Frau sah ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts, sondern folgte ihm einfach bis zur Lichtung auf der Liam und Da'an gelandet waren. Das Shuttle stand noch unberührt an dem Ort wo es gelandet war und Da'an hatte es sich bequem gemacht, indem sie sich an einen Baum gelehnt hatte. Sie sah auf, als Liam näher kam und musterte die junge Frau, die ihr zur Begrüßung zulächelte. Danach fing sie an das Shuttle zu begutachten. Liam war während dessen neben Da'an niedergekniet.  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
„Es geht mir besser, danke Liam.", ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrer Besucherin.  
  
„Weiß ich auch nicht,"meinte der blonde Mann, „ sie scheint sich aber hier auszukennen."  
  
Inzwischen stand die junge Frau neben ihnen: „Wie ich sehe ist hier niemand vorbeigekommen, sonst wäre hier bestimmt nichts mehr „in Ordnung"."Sie drehte sich zum Shuttle um: „Als erstes sollten wir „DAS DA"irgendwo hinbringen, wo man es nicht gleich entdeckt."Sie schien zu überlegen. „Kann man es überhaupt noch bewegen?"fragte sie und sah Liam und Da'an an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht..."gestand Liam, „wenn es nicht zu weit ist, kann ich vielleicht sehen dass ich es in Gang bekomme. Aber nach solch einer Bruchlandung bezweifele ich, dass es überhaupt noch fliegt."  
  
Sie nickte. „Dann mal an die Arbeit. Hier in der Nähe gibt es einen alten Mienenschacht oder so etwas, da geht niemand mehr ran, seitdem dort mal ein Kind in einem der dunklen Gänge verunglückt ist."  
  
Daraufhin versuchte Liam vergeblich das Shuttle zu starten. Dann legte er sich unter die Schaltkreise und erreichte, dass sich ihr Fluggerät ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden abhob und sich, mit Schwierigkeiten, lenken ließ. Die junge Frau lotste ihn und das Shuttle durch die engstehenden Bäume hindurch, bis zu einem großen, in die Felsen eingelassenen Tor, dort hielten sie an. Sie zauberte einen, zu dem massiven Hängeschloss passenden Schlüssel aus ihrer Jackentasche hervor, schloss das Tor auf und lotste Liam weiter, bis das Shuttle „geparkt"war. Danach verließen sie den provisorischen Hangar und kehrten auf die Lichtung zurück, nicht ohne die Tore vorher noch sicher zu verschließen.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt aber schleunigst hier verschwinden. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht bringe ich euch erstmals zu mir nach Hause. Es ist nicht weit", sagte sie, längst nicht mehr so hektisch wie zuvor. „Dort sind wir erstmals sicher."  
  
Liam stützte Da'an und die drei machten sich auf den Weg, den Wald zu verlassen. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde erreichten sie eines der vielen Häuser einer kleinen Wohnsiedlung. Dort machte die junge Frau halt, sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig um und öffnete dann die Haustüre. Liam und Da'an folgten ihr in das Gebäude. Drinnen führte sie die beiden die Treppen hoch und in ein Zimmer, wo sie Liam half Da'an auf das Bett zu setzen. Dann machte sie zum ersten Mal Licht an und schloss die Türe des kleinen Schlafzimmers. Der Companionbeschützer musterte seine Wirtin im Licht der Zimmerlampe. Ihre langen, haselnussfarbenen Haare hingen in Halblocken bis zu ihrer Taille hinunter. Sie trug ein Top, eine leichte Sommerhose und Turnschuhe dazu. Das Auffälligste an ihr, waren die tiefen, intelligenten, braunen Augen, die ihn ebenfalls mit großem Interesse beobachteten. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, löste einen Gürtel von ihrer Taille, Liam hatte ihn bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt, und entnahm der dranhängenden, länglichen Ledertasche einen mehrere Zoll langen Holzstab, den sie frei auf dem Tisch liegen ließ. Danach ging sie zur Türe, trat in den dunklen Gang hinaus und meinte noch leise zu ihren Besuchern: „Ich komme gleich wieder."  
  
AN:HUHU Chapy drei ist auch schon da... Na, wisst ihr wer die junge Frau ist? Ich find es ist offensichtlich, aber ich kenne die Story ja. Viertes Chapy kommt bald, versprochen, und da erfahrt ihr etwas mehr über diese braunäugige Schönheit, die unsere Freunde aufgenommen hat, den Namen zum Beispiel (kicher). Nun denn, ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen und ihr lest die Geschichte weiter, wäre schade wenn ich dies für nichts und wieder nichts schreiben würde. Ach so, bitte reviewd, ich bin für Vorschläge offen und nehme auch Kritik an (ich hoffe ich hab hier bis jetzt nicht zu viele Rechtschreibfehler drin, ich und Rechtschreibung, da kann meine Deutschlehrerin auch noch ein Liedchen davon singen (verlegen lächel)). ( Aber Allen Göttinen sei dank, dafür hab ich jetzt Rattacrash, meine liebe, liebe Beta, der ich ewig danken werde.  
  
Aure Senda, Eure Lucius 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch4  
  
Für Summary, Disclaimer und Anderes, seht im ersten Chapy nach...   
  
Liam hatte Da'an geholfen sich auf dem Bett auszustrecken. Sie war erschöpft gewesen und brauchte Ruhe. Dann sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. Es schien das Zimmer einer Schülerin oder Studentin zu sein. Auf der einen Seite neben der Tür waren Wandregale angebracht, auf denen feinsäuberlich angeordnet mehrere Bücher, eine Grünpflanze und manch ein Bilderrahmen mit Fotos darin standen. Unter dem Doppelfenster stand der Schreibtisch. Ein Becher mit Kulis und anderen Stiften und ein kleiner Haufen Papiere waren alles, was darauf zu sehen war, bis auf das längliche Stück Holz, welches die junge Frau dorthin gelegt hatte. Unter dem Tisch stand ein halbvoller Papierkorb. Daneben hing ein großes Poster auf dem eine Pop-Gruppe abgebildet war. An der Wand gegenüber stand ein schlichter Kleiderschrank, zur Türe hin verrückt. Daneben nur leere Wand, mit dem Bild eines Wasserfalls, welches man sehen konnte wenn man auf dem Bett lag. An der letzten Wand stand eben dieses Bett, auf dem sich nun Da'an ausruhte. Das Kopfende an der Wand mit dem Fenster und parallel zum Schreibtischbein. Zwischen Bett und Schrank entstand eine seltsam leerstehende Ecke. Es war ein ganz normales Schlafzimmer, fast schon ein Clichee, wie man es in den Kaufhäusern ausgestellt sieht. Mit einem Mal hatte Liam das unbehagliche Gefühl dieses Zimmer sei gar nicht bewohnt.  
  
Plötzlich schreckte Da'an aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch. Sie sah verstört aus und Liam bemerkte ihren alarmierten, ängstlichen Blick.  
  
"Sie sind nicht da..." flüsterte sie."Ich kann sie überhaupt nicht mehr spüren, Liam" Da'ans Stimme war kurz davor sich in Panik zu überschlagen. Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und sprach ihr beruhigend zu: "Wer ist nicht da, Da'an? Was ist los?"  
  
Die Außerirdische hatte ein paar Mal tief Luft geholt: "Die Anderen. Ich kann die Synode nicht mehr spüren, keinen Einzigen Taelon... Liam, wo sind wir?"  
  
Ihr Beschützer hatte angespannt zugehört und war am überlegen was wohl mit ihnen geschehen war. Mit der Erkenntnis das weit und breit kein Taelon zu finden war eröffneten sich neue Fragen, und neue Gefahren... Er war noch zu keinem Schluss gekommen, als die Tür leicht aufgestoßen wurde und die junge Frau hereinkam. In den Händen trug sie ein Tablett mit zwei Thermoskannen, einem Teller Kekse und drei Tassen. Sie stellte es auf den Schreibtisch ab, ging noch einmal zurück und schloss die Türe. Dann rollte sie den Stuhl, der am Schreibtisch stand Liam gegenüber, setzte sich und meinte: "Das Beste wird erstmal sein, dass sich jeder von uns vorstellt, sagt wer oder was er ist und was er hier tut." Sie sah die beiden auf dem Bett an. " Mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich bin 20 Jahre alt und gehöre der weltweiten Zauberercomunity an. In anderen Worten, ich bin eine Hexe." Sie sah ihre Besucher herausfordernd an und setzte hinzu: "Und ich wohne hier zusammen mit meiner Mutter."  
  
Liam sah die Frau ungläubig an. Er wollte gleich etwas erwidern, da fiel ihm auf, in welcher Situation er sich befand: er saß mit einem Alien, mit dem er insgeheim verheiratet war, auf einem Bett in einer Welt die ihm völlig unbekannt war. Dazu kam, dass er selbst zu einem Drittel Alien war und drei Elternteile besaß. Daraufhin verbiss er sich den sarkastischen Kommentar und fuhr mit der Vorstellungsreihe fort: "Ich bin Liam Kincaid. Ich arbeite als Companionbeschützer in Washington D.C. und bin der einzige Kimeramischling auf dem Planeten" er atmete tief durch als, er bemerkte wie ihn die junge Frau verschmitz angrinste, seine Gedanken standen ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben. Da'an blinzelte ihn erstaunt an, stellte sich dann aber auch vor: "Man nennt mich Da'an und ich gehöre der außerirdischen Rasse der Taelon an. Ich bin die Nordamerikanische Companion. Liam und ich waren auf dem Weg zum Taelon-Mutterschiff, als wir Probleme mit unserem Shuttle bekamen, woraufhin wir abgestürzt sind. Den Rest der Geschehnisse kennen sie. Wir wünschen nichts anderes, als wieder nach Hause zu gelangen."  
  
Die braunhaarige Frau schloss die Augen und ließ die Information auf sich wirken. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sie einen Entschluss getroffen. Sie öffnete ihre linke Hand, die sie wie Liam aufgefallen war, seit dem sie das Zimmer betreten hatte, zu einer Faust geschlossen hielt. Dort lagen zwei kleine Kapseln, die sie kurz betrachtete und dann lächelnd in ihrer Hosentasche verstaute. Jetzt schien sie sich erst richtig zu entspannen. Sie atmete auf und fragte dann: "Ich erkenne einen Zeitsprung, wenn ich ihn sehe... Aus welchem Jahr kommt ihr?"  
  
Liam und Da'an sahen sich verdutzt an. Zeitsprung??? Waren sie etwa in der Zeit gereist?????? Liam sah unsicher wieder auf. "2014?" Fragte er zaghaft. Sie lächelte nur, stand auf und ging zum Tisch hinüber. Dort schenkte sie sich etwas aus einer der Kannen ein. "Kaffe oder Tee?" Da'an winkte lächelnd ab: "Danke." Liam sah sie erst nichts verstehend an, dann meinet er: "Kaffe, bitte." Sie goss eine zweite Tasse ein und reichte sie Liam, dann setzte sie sich wieder ihnen gegenüber, das Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen: "Seid mir willkommen im Jahr 2000."  
  
AN: Danke an alle die reviewd haben, DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut...!!!!!!!!! Und for allem aber an Rattacrash, meine liebe, liebe Beta.  
  
Übrigens, Julia, Sandy ist im Moment nicht vorgesehen, ich habe ja schon so manches Chapy auf Papier... aber er kommt ganz zum Schluss bestimmt vor! :P ( (wie fies) Du hast mich aber auf eine andere Idee gebracht, sie muss nur noch etwas ausgefeilt werden und dann... GESCHRIEBEN!!!  
  
Nun, ich hoffe euch hat das Chapy gefallen, bald kommt dann nächste, versprochen (HandaufsHerz)... dann mal aure senda, eure Lucius! 


	6. Chapter 6

CH5  
  
Für Summary, Disclaimer und Anderes, seht im ersten Chapy nach...   
  
Liam wäre fast die Tasse aus der Hand gefallen während Da'an blau aufleuchtete. Die Taelon würden erst in acht Jahren auf die Erde kommen... Liam war noch nicht einmal geboren!!!! Jetzt stellte sich die Frage: wie sollten sie ohne funktionsfähiges Shuttle überhaupt eine Chance haben ,in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren? Und wenn man das Shuttle reparieren konnte, wie lange würden sie dort überleben müssen? Da'an war es auf einmal ganz schwindlig geworden und sie lehnte sich an Liam, der sie besorgt ansah.  
  
„Geht es ihr gut?"fragte Hermine, während sie Liam half es Da'an auf dem Bett bequem zu machen. Er sah betroffen aus. Er wusste, dass es für seine Frau kaum eine Chance des Überlebens gab, geschweige denn für das gemeinsame, erwartete Kind.  
  
„Nein, es geht ihr gar nicht gut."rang er sich durch zu erklären. Diese junge Frau war die einzige Person, die sie in dieser Zeit kannten, und die Einzige, der er vertraute. „Sie müssen wissen, dass es für die Taelons nicht leicht ist, auf der Erde zu überleben. Um hier auf dem Planeten nicht zu ersticken, brauchen sie ein synthetisches Hilfsmittel namens Kryss. Es wird zum Teil auch aus Produkten hergestellt, die von den Taelon mit auf die Erde gebracht worden sind, also ist es unmöglich dass Da'an hier lange überlebt, da man es nicht nachbilden kann."  
  
„Habt ihr denn keine..."Hermine suchte nach dem passenden Wort „Krys- Reserve oder so etwas, für den Notfall...?"  
  
„Doch klar. Da'an ist sehr vorsichtig geworden in letzter Zeit. Sie wird aber nicht lange anhalten."Liam wurde immer verzweifelter. Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Was wäre, wenn man es schaffen würde, so eine Art Ersatz herzustellen. Wäre doch möglich... Würde es Da'an dann besser gehen?"Liam zögerte. Er wusste nicht, was dieser Frau durch den Kopf ging, aber das Leuchten in ihren Augen machte, dass die Situation lange nicht mehr so aussichtslos erschien.  
  
„Nein."Sie hob die Braue. „Die Taelon leben in einer Art Comunity zusammen. Sie sind alle mental verbunden. Sie können ohne diese Verbindung, ohne den Halt den sie von den Anderen bekommen, nicht lange überleben. Sie haben es geschafft die Wirkung der Abnabelung mit der Zeit zu verzögern, aber früher oder später werden sie zu einem ihrer Vorfahren, der sich... nicht gerade gut beherrschen kann."Beendete Liam den Satz. Hermine hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Da'ans Körper erzitterte in ihrer Ohnmacht, so dass Liam ihre Hand nahm, um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
„Müssen es Taelons sein, die in diesem „Bund"zueinander stehen? Oder können es auch Menschen sein?"  
  
Liam sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Ich denke es können auch Menschen sein... Aber wie wollen sie eine solche Verbindung schaffen?"  
  
Sie lächelte: „Schon vergessen? Ich bin eine Hexe... Magie ist mein Element."Auf einmal kam eine weiße Schneeeule durch das Fenster geflogen. Hermine sprang auf, um für ihre Landung Platz zu machen. Die Eule setzte sich gemütlich auf ihre Schulter und ließ eine Rolle, scheinbar altes, Papier in Hermines Schoss fallen. Diese hob es auf, entrollte es und lächelte dann breit.  
  
„Hedwig, du kommst gerade Recht!", die Eule piepste als Antwort. Hermine ging zum Tisch rüber, öffnete eine der Schubladen, holte Pergament und Tinte hervor und fing an, etwas zu schreiben. Danach rollte sie es wie das vorige ein und gab es der Eule. „Flieg damit zu Ron, und komm so bald wie möglich wieder. Wenn du auf dem Weg Krummbein triffst, schick ihn mir doch vorbei, ja?", sie begleitete das Tier bis zum Fenster und ließ sie dann frei. Liam hatte die ganze Prozedur mit großem Interesse verfolgt.  
  
„Ihr benutzt Eulen um Post zu schicken?"  
  
„Ja. Sie sind zielsicher und schnell. Einfach und zuverlässig." „Ich kenne eine Menge Verbindungszauber. Das Problem ist nur, sie müssen mit einem Zauberstab vollzogen werden."Sie hob das längliche Stück Holz hoch und zeigte es ihm. „Das Zubergesetz wurde vor ein paar Jahren geändert, und besagt nun, dass nur Zauberer und Hexen mit Diplom außerhalb der Schule zaubern dürfen."Sie schwang kurz den Stab in der Luft. „Also müssen wir jetzt nur noch eine Lücke im Gesetz finden und danach den passenden Zauber."Liam wusste auf einen Schlag, dass es so einfach, wie die junge Frau es gerade eben dargestellt hatte, hundertprozentig nicht war. „Ich habe meinen Freund Ron geschrieben. Seine Familie hat im Ministerium zu tun und er ist auf dem Weg Anwalt zu werden. Er ist der Beste, um solche Lücken zu finden. Ich hoffe nur, er hat nicht viel zu tun und kann so bald wie möglich antworten. Lange können wir nicht warten."Sie wandte sich der schlafenden Da'an zu. „So, und jetzt fehlt nur noch das „Krys"". Hermine ging eine ganze Weile im Raum auf und ab. Dann fing sie an Regale und Tisch abzuräumen, zog die Vorhänge zusammen und meinte schließlich: „Könnten sie mir ein ganz kleines Bisschen von diesem „Krys" geben? Dann kann ich erst sehen, was ich machen kann."Liam holte einen kleinen Glasbehälter aus seiner Tasche und gab Hermine einen Krümel des Kristalls. Wegen dem bisschen mehr oder weniger, würde Da'an auch nicht umkommen. Sie legte es fein säuberlich auf ein weißes Blatt Papier und sagte dann: „Es ist schon spät, sie sollten sich ausruhen."  
  
Als Liam keine Anstallt machte, sich von Da'ans Seite fort zu bewegen, musste Hermine schmunzeln. „Folgen sie mir, und bringen sie Da'an mit. Sie werden sowieso für eine Weile meine Gäste sein."Sie ging zu der leerstehenden Ecke im Zimmer, hob die Hand und ohne Vorwarnung wurde ein alter Holzschrank sichtbar. Sie öffnete die beiden Türen so weit wie es ging, zündete, die an einer der Türen befestigte Kerze an und forderte Liam auf, ihr in den Schrank hinein zu folgen. Skeptisch hob er Da'an in seine Arme und stieg ebenfalls in das Möbelstück. Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass er sich in einem Labyrinth aus Bücherregalen befand. Mehrere Meter vor ihm stand Hermine,, mit der Kerze in der Hand.  
  
„Kommen sie?"  
  
„Nennen sie mich bitte Liam", er beeilte sich mit ihr mitzuhalten, auch wenn sie einen geraden Korridor eingeschlagen hatte, wollte er doch nicht im Dunklen zurückbleiben. Er folgte ihr, bis zu einer Wendeltreppe, die sowohl nach oben als auch nach unter weiterging. Sie stiegen zwei Stockwerke hinab und Liam blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie sich plötzlich in einem behaglich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer befanden. Er hatte keine Zeit sich genauer umzusehen, denn Hermine führte ihn eine Gang entlang weiter bis zu einer Tür.  
  
„Das Bad", sie zeigte darauf, lief aber sofort wieder weiter. Zwei Türen weiter hielt sie erneut an. Diesmal öffnete sie die Türe und trat in das Zimmer. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch hier."Sie schmunzelte als sie sah wie sich Liam erstaunt umguckte. Mitten im Raum stand ein riesiges, vierpfostiges Himmelbett mit weißen Vorhängen. Auf der einen Seite des Zimmers stand ein wunderschöner, alter Wandschrank mit Ganzkörperspiegel. Gegenüber befand sich ein runder Tisch mit Stühlen drumherum, die eine fabelhafte Aussicht auf ein großes Fenster hatten. Neben der Tür war eine Leseecke eingerichtet worden, die zwei Bücherregale, das breite Sofa und die altmodische Feuerstelle machten sie richtig einladend. Dazu vermittelten die hellen, fröhlichen Tapeten, passend zu den Teppichen, eine heimelige Atmosphäre.  
  
„Das Fenster täuscht das vor, was ihr auch durch ein wahres sehen könntet. Aufpassen es sieht verdammt echt aus! Um das Feuer im Kamin anzumachen, braucht man einfach nur einmal auf die Holzscheite zu klopfen. Es geht dann von alleine aus, wenn es nicht mehr gebraucht oder nicht mehr gewünscht wird."Hermine wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Ich vergass, achtung mit dem Spiegel, er kann manchmal seine Klappe nicht halten!"Bis dahin konnte sich Liam über nichts mehr wundern. „Ach, und nennt mich bitte Hermine."  
  
Als Hermine gegangen war fiel ihm auf, dass sie Da'an und ihm ein Doppelbettzimmer gegeben hatte. War ihre Beziehung denn so offensichtlich gewesen??? Er legte Da'an ins Bett und machte es sich neben ihr bequem. Liam hatte gar nicht vor einzuschlafen, doch nach wenigen Minuten hatte auch ihn die Müdigkeit überwältigt.  
  
Hermine machte sich unterdessen auf den Weg zurück ins Zimmer. Sie stand eine Weile vor dem Schreibtisch und sah sich den winzigen Kristall auf dem weißen Papier an. „Nun dann wollen wir mal... an die Arbeit!"  
  
AN: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Ihr habt mich alle allein gelassen!!!!!!! Ihr mögt meine Story nicht, ihr lest meine Story nicht... Ihr seid gemein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was gefällt euch denn daran nicht, sagt es!!! Reviewed! Macht euch die Mühe, sonst kann ich mich nicht verbessern... Oder gibt es so wenige deutsche E:FC Fans, die Fanfics lesen... snif, snif.... Bitte habt Mitleid mit einer armen Fanficautorin die nichts anderes möchte als das ihre Geschichte gelesen wird, und dass ihr REVIEWED!!!! SNIF...  
  
Ich hoffe denen die das hier lesen hat das Chapy hier gefallen, und warten auch schon auf das nächste... das kommt bald, großes Fanficautorinenehrenwort...  
  
Mein alleiniger Trost bist du, Rattacrash, meine wundevolle Beta, die sich all meinen Schunt antun muss!!!!! Thank you, thank you very, very much!  
  
Bis zum nächsten mal, aure senda, eure Sa'ad (viel zu fröhlich! Eigentlich...) 


	7. Chapter 7

CH6  
  
Für Summary, Disclaimer und Anderes, seht im ersten Chapy nach...   
  
Als Liam erneut die Augen aufschlug, hatte sich Da'an an ihn gekuschelt und streichelte ihm leicht mit ihrer Hand durch die Haare. Durch das Fenster strahlte die Sonne herein und in dem sommerlichen Garten zwitscherten fröhlich die Vögel.  
  
„Bist du schon wach?"Da'an gab ihm einen Kuss. Wie lange war es schon her, dass sie kein solch einen gemütlichen Morgen gehabt hatten? Liam schloss die Arme um die Taelon.  
  
„Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?"  
  
Da'an lächelte zufrieden. „Nicht allzu lange."  
  
Liam wäre am liebsten noch Ewigkeiten neben seiner Frau liegen geblieben, erinnerte sich aber schmerzhaft daran, wie verzweifelt ihre Lage war. Er stand auf, nicht ohne Da'an zu versprechen, dass er so bald wie möglich zurückkommen würde, und verließ das Zimmer. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er von dem Wohnzimmer aus zurück in das Schlafzimmer, zwei Stockwerke weiter oben, kommen konnte, war deshalb auch erleichtert Hermine auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin anzutreffen. Neben ihr, ein endlos scheinender Stapel Bücher und Papiere. Sie sah von ihrem Frühstück auf.  
  
„Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Liam nickte. „Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?"fragte er ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Sie zeigte auf den Stapel Akten.  
  
„Hedwig ist heute Morgen angekommen. Ron schreibt er hätte die Papiere seines Vaters auf den Kopf gestellt und alles kopiert was ihm nützlich vorkam. Zeit sie durchzulesen hatte er allerdings nicht. Wenn du so nett wärst und diese Aufgabe übernehmen würdest...? Ich selbst bin noch nicht sehr weit mit meiner Forschung. Und die Zeit läuft uns davon."Hermine trank ihre Tasse Kaffe aus, stopfte sich den letzten Brocken ihres Brötchens in den Mund und stand dann auf. „Wie geht es Da'an überhaupt?"  
  
„Scheint besser zu sein, aber ich traue ihr nicht. Sie ist eine besonders gute Schauspielerin und Taelons sind viel zu stolz um es zuzugeben, wenn es ihnen schlecht geht."Stille drängte sich auf. „Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm..."  
  
Hermine nickte. „Falls du etwas zu essen brauchst, die Küche ist da drüben. Stell das Geschirr einfach in die Spüle, es wird sich dann einfach selbst versorgen."Daraufhin ging sie zu der Wendeltreppe hinüber und verschwand schneller, als Liam blinzeln konnte. Er hatte ganz vergessen zu fragen, wie er sie erreichen konnte. Resigniert nahm er sich den Stapel Bücher und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Da'an war wieder eingeschlummert und er konnte sich ungestört an den Tisch setzen und versuchen das Leben seiner Gemahlin zu retten. Stunden später sah er von einem der dicken Schmöker auf. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass Rechtsangelegenheiten so kompliziert sein konnten. Die Regeln zu brechen, war doch erheblich unkomplizierter als sie zu umgehen. Trotzdem hatte er bis her schon mehrere Ansatzpunkte herausgearbeitet. Es gab unwahrscheinlich viele Lücken, die erst nachträglich mit neuen Gesetzen gefüllt worden waren. So hatte er viele der zu Anfangs in Betracht gekommenen Lösungen wieder von der Liste streichen müssen. Liam stand auf und streckte sich. Die Zeit war viel zu schnell vergangen. Da'an war bisher noch nicht aufgewacht, was ihr Beschützer als gutes Zeichen deutete. Desto weniger Energie sie verbrauchte, umso besser würde es ihr gehen und umso länger hatten sie Zeit. Jede noch so kleine Minute zählte. Erschöpft ging er in die Küche und bereitete sich ein Mittag- Abendessen vor, dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa und ließ es sich schmecken. Von Hermine hatte er seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gehört oder gesehen und es häuften sich ihm langsam die Fragen. Nach dem er sich erstmal eine kurze Erholung gegönnt hatte, ging er zurück ins Zimmer. Noch eine Menge Arbeit erwartete ihn und wie Hermine es am Morgen auf den Punkt gebracht hatte, die Zeit lief ihnen förmlich davon.  
  
AN: Tja, ein kurzes Kapitel, mal zur Abwechslung. Nicht das die anderen Chapies sehr lang wären... Der einzigen die das hier offensichtlich gelesen hat, danke. Rattacrash, meine allerliebste Beta, du magst zwar kein Fan hiervon sein, aber du liest es mindestens. Alle anderen: Schämt euch, eine arme, arme Fanficautorin sooooooooooo alleine zu lassen!!! Ich bin sehr enteuscht... 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch7  
  
Für Summary, Disclaimer und Anderes, seht im ersten Chapy nach...   
  
Müde blinzelte Liam und sah von den Büchern auf. Es tat ihm der ganze Körper weh und er musste erstmal seine Muskeln entspannen, bevor er überhaupt an andere Paragraphen und Rechtssprüche denken konnte. Er war über den Büchern eingeschlafen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, dass es schon sehr spät sein musste, und er beschloss sich zu Da'an ins Bett zu legen. Die Außeridische war in so eine Art „Koma"gefallen und atmete ruhig. Liam konnte dennoch sehen, dass sich ihr Zustand immer mehr verschlechterte. Er musste so bald wie möglich eine Lösung finden, oder seine Geliebte würde diese Reise nicht überleben.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß er erneut vor seinen Aufzeichnungen. Er hatte sich durch alle Bücher und rechtlichen Dokumente gequält, war sich aber nicht sicher, eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Er verstand wenig von Magie, hatte sich mit seiner bloßen Logik durch die Schifften gekämpft und sah nun auf eine Liste von etwa 10-12 möglichen Lösungen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ohne Hilfe keine passende Lösung finden würde. Deshalb stand er auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus!"  
  
Liam blinzelte verwirrt, dann erinnerte er sich an Hermines Wort. „Findest du?"fragte er den Spiegel.  
  
„Ja! Du brauchst dringend ein Bad. Und rasieren solltest du dich auch mal."  
  
„Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit, Spiegel. Da'an ist wichtiger..."  
  
Sein Spiegelbild grinste ihn an. „Und wie willst du ihr helfen? Du weißt doch noch nicht einmal wie du Hermine erreichen sollst."  
  
Liam musterte den Spiegel finster. „Du weißt es aber... Stimmt es?"  
  
Das Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Kann sein... „ Liam ballte die Fäuste. „Und ich sag es dir auch... wenn du etwas gegen..."der Spiegel verzog das Gesicht, „DAS DA machst!"Liam fauchte ihn an und sein Spiegelbild wurde augenblicklich etwas kleiner, blieb aber bei seinem Endschluss. Daraufhin blieb Liam nichts anderes übrig als ins Bad zu trotten und zu tun, was der Spiegel von ihm verlangt hatte. Kurze Zeit später stand er erneut, gewaschen und rasiert, vor den Ganzkörperspiegel. „Und?"fragte er genervt.  
  
„Schon viel besser!"kam eine enthusiastische Antwort. Liam rollte die Augen. „Schon gut, schon gut! Du gehst zu der Wendeltreppe im Wohnzimmer, zwei Stockwerke nach oben. Dort musst du einfach den linken Gang nehmen und nach zwei Bücherregalen rechts einbiegen. Danach alles geradeaus. Um die Schranktür zu öffnen, drück die Kerze an der Tür nach unten. Wenn sie nicht im Zimmer ist, gehst du den Weg zur Wendeltreppe zurück und steigst noch zwei Stockwerke hoch. Du wirst dort zwei Türen finden. Klopf an der Linken. Immer vorher klopfen!!!!"rief ihm der Spiegel hinterher. Liam hatte sich seine Unterlagen geschnappt und war losgerannt, ohne dem Spiegel fertig zuzuhören. Er rannte so schnell, dass er das zweite Stockwerk fast verpasst hätte. Dann verringerte er sein Tempo und zählte die Bücherregale ab. An der Schranktür angekommen, zog er den leeren Kerzenhalter nach unten und die Tür schwang auf. Als er herrausstieg, hatte sich das Zimmer gänzlich verändert. Überall lagen aufgeschlagene Bücher, handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen, Pergament und verschiedenfarbige Tintenfässchen herum. An jeder freien Ecke stapelten sich immer noch mehr Bücher und Liam war sich nicht mehr sicher, in dem gleichen Zimmer wie vor zwei Abenden, zu sein. Hermine allerdings war nirgends zu sehen. Trotzdem machte er sich bemerkbar. „Hallo? Hermine bist du hier?", nicht dass er sie zwischen all den Büchern übersehen hatte. Da er keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich um und wollte gerade gehen, da stand die braunhaarige Frau vor ihm. Sie hatte einen langen Umhang an, eine Schutzbrille in den Haaren stecken und immer noch mehr Bücher in den Armen.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Na, schon etwas gefunden?"  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein..., ja. Ich habe mehrere Möglichkeiten herausgearbeitet, kenne mich aber nicht genug in den Geflogenheiten der Magier aus, um weiter zu machen. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du eine Minute Zeit hast."  
  
„Oh, klar doch! Es wäre sowieso mal wieder Zeit für mich etwas zu essen. Warte kurz, ich lege die Bücher noch schnell ab und wir gehen runter ins Wohnzimmer."Liam folgte ihr mit dem Blick, als sie auf unglaubliche Art und Weise die Bücher auf dem Zimmer in einer scheinbar noch größeren Un- Ordnung verteilte. Dann gingen sie zusammen die Wendeltreppe hinunter.  
  
„Auch was zu essen?"fragte sie.  
  
„Wenn's möglich wäre?"  
  
„Gut, ich mache Tost und Rührei"rief sie aus der Küche, während Liam Töpfe klirren hörte. Kurz darauf stand sie auch schon in der Küchentüre, zwei Teller in der Hand und fragte: „Wie geht es ihr denn heute?"  
  
Liam nahm Hermine einen der Teller ab als sie sich neben ihn aufs Sofa setzte. „Da'an ist in eine Art Stasis verfallen. Sie ist seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr aufgewacht. Trotzdem, es geht ihr von Mal zu Mal schlechter."Liam nahm die Liste, die er angefertigt hatte, zur Hand und sah noch einmal drüber, während er sich etwas Rührei in den Mund steckte. Dann fing er an, einen nach dem anderen die Punkte laut vorzulesen. Zwischen jedem einzelnen machte er eine Pause, damit Hermine nachdenken konnte, dann schüttelte sie immer den Kopf und erklärte ihm worin der Widerspruch bestand. Liam sah, wie einer nach dem anderen, seine ganze Arbeit verneint und zunichte gemacht wurde.  
  
„Paragraf 13: Ausnahme in Lebensgefahr."Er hatte den 11. Punkt erreicht. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie schon zuvor, Da'ans Lebensgefahr geht vom Fehlen des Kryss aus und nicht das der Gemeinschaft. Sie würde es überleben wenn sie zum..."Atavus mutiert""Liam holte tief Luft.  
  
„Das war eigentlich alles. Ich hab da nur ein zwei Mal so einen begriff gelesen."Hermine hob eine Braun, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „xyz... Druidenmagie ausgeschlossen."Die junge Frau blieb ganz still sitzen, dann schlug sie sich mit der Handfláche gegen die Stirn, öffnete die Augen und sah Liam an.  
  
„Man bin ich blöd! Warum ist mir das nicht vorher eingefallen!!!???"Ihr Teller stand vergessen auf dem kleinen Tisch. „Druidenmagie ist die Lösung. Druidenmagier haben andere Gesetze. Und sie benutzen auch keinen Zauberstab!"Liam sah sie skeptisch an.  
  
„Dann brauchen wir also nur einen Druiden?"  
  
Hermine lächelte immer noch. „Das wird schwer sein. Der letzte Druide ist angeblich vor über 500 Jahren gestorben."Liam hatte es sich schon fast gedacht, irgendeinen Harken musste es doch haben. „Aber wir brauchen ihn nicht. Mit der Magie ist es auch schon getan."Fuhr Hermine strahlend fort. „In meiner kleinen Bibliothek findet sich bestimmt noch etwas Brauchbares." Hermine sprang auf. „ Komm!", meinte sie und zog Liam die Wendeltreppe bis ins dritte Stockwerk hoch. Dann führte sie ihn durch das Labyrinth an Korridoren und Regalen, bis sie zu einem von Kerzen erleuchteten Arbeitsplatz kamen.  
  
„Siehst du die Regale auf der linken Seite? Du übernimmst die zwei. Ich nehme mir die rechte Seite vor."Liam zögerte.  
  
„Und was genau suchen wir?"fragte er.  
  
Hermine antwortete ihm ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen. „ Jeden Buchtitel den du siehst, der die Worte: Bund, Verbindung oder Beherrschung in sich trägt, schnappst du dir. Wir werden dann sehen, was wir davon brauchen können.  
  
AN: Nun, wie ich sehe habe ich einen neuen Leser. Freut mich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yuhuuuuuu!!!!!) Nun, ich schätze deine Meinung sehr, Schattenmagier. Du hast Recht, es sind definitiv zu viele Rechtschreibfehler drin, deshalb brauche ich ja einen Betta-Reader, jemand der meine Fehler korrigiert. Dieser Person wäre ich auf ewig dankbar...  
  
Ansonsten, danke, dass du meine Geschichte liest und auch Reviews schreibst. Das ist für einen Autor schon fast wichtiger als das tägliche Brot! Ach so, wenn das nullte Chapy da ist, fühl du dich bitte nicht angesprochen, das gilt für den Rest der Welt, der zu faul ist zum reviewen (ich verdeutsche die Dinge manchmal ein bissel...)  
  
Na dann, freut mich, dass die Story doch nicht sooooooooooooo schlecht ist, wie ich schon langsam befürchten musste !  
  
Aure Senda, eure Lucius 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch8  
  
Für Summary, Disclaimer und Anderes, seht im ersten Chapy nach...   
  
Zwei Stunden später brütete Hermine über einer Seelenteilungsformel, in der einen Hand Feder und Tinte, in der anderen einen Rechner. Vor Liam lagen mindestens drei Dutzend Pergamentrollen voller Rechnungen, Formeln, etc... Benommen sah er Hermine zu, die angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
„Liam, weißt du zufällig wann Vollmond ist?"Erstaunt sah der junge Mann auf.  
  
„Als wir vor zwei Tagen angekommen sind war doch gar kein Mond zu sehen, oder? Dann müssten es noch so rund zwei Wochen sein, bis es wieder so weit ist."  
  
„Mhmmmmmmmm..."sie griff zu einem der Pergamente und fing wieder an zu rechnen. Danach sah sie ihn triumphierend an. „Wir müssen nur noch 30 Stunden warten, dann wird auch die Mondfase eingehalten. Denkst du, Da'an hält so lange durch?"Liam hob die Schultern.  
  
„Hoffen wir mal."  
  
Hermine atmete auf und streckte sich. „Ich sollte jetzt besser an meine Arbeit zurückgehen."Dann stand sie auf und verschwand zwischen den Regalen. Liam rannte ihr hinterher. „Hermine! Hermine! Warte bitte!"Sie blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
Liam sah verlegen aus. „Nun, ich habe mir den Weg zurück zur Treppe nicht merken können..."Daraufhin starrte sie ihn erst verdutzt an und fing dann an laut loszulachen.  
  
„Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen! Komm, ich begleite dich da hin."Vergnügt brachte sie den jungen Mann bis zum Treppenaufgang und verschwand dann wieder in der Dunkelheit. Liam ging in das Wohnzimmer zurück und räumte das Geschirr weg. Danach setzte er sich neben Da'an auf das Bett. Er streichelte ihr über die Wange.  
  
„Ich hoffe Hermine hat recht, und wir können dir helfen.", er legte eine Pause ein und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Da'an", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Nachdem er eine Weile neben ihrem starren Körper gelegen hatte, beschloss er, dass es Da'an in den letzten Tagen wohl sehr langweilig gewesen sein musste, und dass er ein sehr schlechter Ehemann gewesen war, sie so sehr zu vernachlässigen. Er stand auf und ging zu der Bücherecke. Irgendetwas Interessantes würde sich doch noch finden lassen? Liam ging die Titel der Buchrücken durch. Es gab allerlei zur Auswahl. Bücher die er kannte, andere von denen er Da'an schwärmen gehört hatte, die meisten von denen waren philosophische Werke. Dann traf er auf Dinge die ihm grundsätzlich unbekannt waren, Magie. Letzten Endes entschloss er sich für ein dickes, in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch, das den Titel trug: „Druiden, Gebräuche und Rieten". Er setzte sich damit aufs Bett.  
  
„Ich hoffe es interessiert dich, Da'an.", damit schlug er die erste Seite auf und fing an laut vorzulesen.  
  
AN: Noch ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber was solls... 


End file.
